The Beginning, Part 2
The Beginning, Part 2 is the second episode of Season 1 (and the second episode overall) of Omega X's Amazing Adventure Show. It's the second part of a Special Episode. Synopsis The first threat for this new team to fight! But will they manage to defeat enemies who're not from their worlds? Plot Last episode, the heroes went to fight their enemies, who were separated in each of our heroes' worlds. Now it's time for the action to begin. In Omega X's world, the Night Owl is breaking havoc on his future form. Omega X and Blacksaber head out to stop him. The Night Owl claims that a hedgehog cannot beat an owl, to which Omega X replies that two hedgehogs, one that's a Parkour Master who runs at supersonic speed and another one with a saber as hand, can. The Night Owl gets ticked off by that and starts shooting at them. Omega X easily dodges and Blacksaber reflects the attacks. However, one of the reflected shots hits Omega X. The Night Owl laughs at this and claims that they're useless and weak. To his surprise, the shot not only didn't affect Omega X, but blasted him towards the Night Owl. The Night Owl received a hit to the jaw which rendered him KO. Omega X says that "the owl's hunt ended", a pun that Blacksaber praises. They then both do their victory poses. Enemy defeated. In Adventure Time's world, Freezer is freezing everything. Finn and Jake comment that it's just like fighting the Ice King. Wrong comment. Freezer inmediately creates some Ice Minions and sends them to attack Finn and Jake. They fight them off, but Finn starts to wear out. Jake wraps himself around Finn, becoming Jakesuit. Finn, with the Jakesuit on, starts smashing the Ice Minions non-stop. Freezer claims that's unfair, to which Finn jumps and hits him hard on the belly, telling him to "keep it cool". Jake unwraps himself from Finn and congratulates Finn for the pun. They then do a high-five. Enemy defeated. In Regular Show's world, Miss Simian is enslaving everyone by hitting them with a stick. Mordecai and Rigby claim that it'll be a tough fight. Miss Simian throws a table at them, which they easily dodge. She then says that they need a lesson in manners and pulls off her stick. Mordecai finds a stick and starts fighting her while Rigby finds the Park's Golf Cart, turns it on and gets everyone away from the combat zone. Miss Simian says that they won't escape, which gives Mordecai a golden chance. He hits her with the stick and says that "class is over". Rigby congratulates Mordecai for the pun and they both go "WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH" after it. Enemy defeated. In The Amazing World of Gumball's world, the Ice King is stealing all kinds of products and using his Ice Powers to freeze people. Gumball and Darwin think they'll be able to beat him by using water balloons. This is proved correct, as they hurt the Ice King. Merely, but still hurt him. He says that they'll have to come up with something better than that if they wish to defeat him. They get an idea. They return to their own house and get the Ice King to follow them. Once they enter it, Gumball tells his mother that the Ice King wants to turn them all into ice cubes. As their mother goes to fight the Ice King, Gumball and Darwin go up to the roof and push the satellite dish towards the Ice King, crushing him and KOing him. Gumball states that it was "a cool battle". Everyone laughs at the pun. Enemy defeated. With all enemies defeated, they return to their house in the Zero-G Void and praise each other for saving their worlds while fighting enemies from each other's worlds. The mysterious voice says that they've proven themselves worthy of being a team. They high-five with each other, but Finn says they'll need a name. Omega X suggests the name of "Flaming Heroes". Mordecai is confused about it. Omega X explains that they're heroes and they have a hot temper. Everyone agrees. From now on, they promise to keep together, even when separate, and to fight against all evil. A "The End" sign is shown.